Another Salazar Fic
by No at cheese.com
Summary: Ever wondered how Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor became friends and how that friendship collasped? And were they more than just friends? When did they meet Rowana and Helga?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, I've decided to write a new story. I know, I know. I got my other story to worry about but don't you worry. I'm getting on it. Now if you please, leave a message (good or bad) and please ignore my mistakes. I'm to anxious to get this out to wait for my beta to read. Hehe.**

* * *

Another cool autumn day has come. I could practically feel the sun baring down on my skin, the wind blowing my hair this way and that. I normally would have shied away from these frivolous thoughts but today I welcomed them. Today will bring new guests. I hate guests. My father assures me that this meeting shouldn't bore me out of my mind. Our supposed acquaintances have a son my age. Bloody brilliant. Now I have to actually seem interested when the baboon talks. My mother assures me that he's a nice handsome bloke. Right. Handsomely stupid she means. 

As I sit in our more comfortable chairs I can't help but feel the all to familiar feeling of dread of meeting new people. Meeting people makes me all nervous and clammy. Not feelings that I'm overjoyed to have. Ahh, I hear the firm knocks on the door and stiffen up more. I don't do this on purpose. It's a reflex.

As my mother absentmindedly dusts off the non-existent dust off her dress my father hurriedly opens the door. I apparently am the only on surprised as a low bass voice asked, "What, Salazar? Got no servants ready to greet us?"

I heard my father's soprano laugh before hearing him say, "Why should my servants have the pleasure of seeing you first while I haven't seen you for years? It just wouldn't be fair to me."

There was a pause before, "Good thinking old man. Good point." Then there was a chorus of laughter between the two men.

I wasn't sure to either relax because the man seemed to have at a tiny slice of humor or to tense up more because he seemed to be the talkative type. I did neither except get up with my mother to greet our guests. The first impression of the guests was that they were light haired. My second was that they were all smiles.

Please God don't make me gag. Oops, I already did.

My mother elbowed me and gave me a harsh sidelong glance before turning back with a brilliant hostess smile. I ignored her and everyone else. Since I've never seen these people before in my life I doubted I'll ever se them again. So why I ask, should I care how I act around them? Apparently by the looks both my parents gave me when introduced, I merely nodded, I was supposed to.

Whoop-dee-do for them.

My father invited them in after introductions. I wasn't paying attention so when I felt my shoulder being I looked back and saw a teen my age scowling at me. The parents were ahead and I didn't feel like staying with them, so me ant eh imbecilic teen were behind them. They would see nothing.

I pushed him back and asked, " What was that for?"

"That was for being impolite and for ignoring us." The teen said angrily.

I gave him a quick once over and asked, "And what do you call this? A polite greeting to a host?"

Color rocketed to his cheeks, neck and ears. I found it fascinated that I could make this brawny idiot blush. He coughed, ran his hand behind his neck and gave me a goofy apologetic smile. "Sorry. Sometimes I act before I think."

I was going to say something witty when I heard his fathers low voice asked, "Godric what did you do now?"

His face went a brilliant shade of red that I thought quite goofy on him. He lowered his eyes to the ground and murmured, "Nothing."

I saw his father heave an exasperated sigh before saying, "Teenagers." And off were the parents on the topic of Godric and me.

I looked over toward him and was opening my mouth to say something when he quickly mumbled, "Sorry," and sat by his parents on a stuffy chair I never liked. I felt bereft by his abruptness but did nothing but stand there like the outsider I was.

I gave him another once over but more slowly this time. The boy's hair had to be either described as light brown or dark blonde. He was, when he stood by me, a head taller than me. That is not to say that I'm short by any means. It just means he's a giant by regular standards. He was very brawny for our age. He had a thick neck with a hint of sunburn on the back to suggest he liked the out doors. By his composure (or should I say the lack-thereof) I could tell he definitely had an energy problem. Too much of it, I guess.

I vaguely heard my father's voice call me but when I heard a boot hit by my side did I jump a mile high and I finally comprehended he wanted to talk to me. "Salazar, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! Now stop being rude and stop analyzing Godric and get over here."

I tried to get my heartbeat back to a regular pace but my father started to get his other boot and I hurriedly scurried over to seat by my mother. I felt more than heard Godric's snicker. I threw him a reproachful look but he wasn't looking at me but at our fathers.

It peeved me a bit but I ignored the feeling. Actually I ignored everything until I heard the words "tutor, Salazar, and Godric" used in one sentence.

I snapped my head toward my father and asked incredulously, "What?"

My father smiled and said, "I finally see we've got your attention, Salazar."

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw Godric smirk but decided to shut my mouth. I already looked like a fool twice; I didn't fell like being the fool thrice.

I saw my father raise his eyebrows but he said nothing but "I see that you heard some part of what I said so I shall repeat myself."

I really wanted to smart back but one glance at Godric and my mouth was glued shut.

"Okay," my father began, "now that I got your attention I'll tell you what me and Marcus have agreed upon."

Marcus continued as if they did this everyday, "Okay, lads, we have been talking," No way, "and we've agreed upon an agreement."

This scheme has me probably tutoring young Godric. Great. I have to spend more time with this gargantuan oaf. By the look on Godric's face my last thought, more or less, was on his mind. Goodness. He could think. Must be a new exciting new thing for him.

I must have been making a face again because mother slapped my arm again. Inconspicuous, of course, but still.

Father went on as if mother didn't do a thing, but than again, he really wasn't perceptive. "Now we've agreed that since the Gryffindor's well be living here soon that Salazar should help Godric with his studies."

I know it was arrogant of me but I couldn't for the life of me suppress a smirk directed at Godric. He looked sour but our expressions switched after what his father told us.

"And Godric will help Salazar if the more physical activities."

How diplomatic of him to phrase it like that.

When you first look at me you think that all I would do was read or write. On the most part, you would be correct. I really didn't like going outside. But that didn't mean I hated it. I just rather not go.

As I stared at Marcus I turned my shocked expression on father and said very bluntly, "I don't need to be taught by this imbecilic moron. I got my wand and that is all I ever shall need."

I heard Godric snicker and then, "That was redundant ye know?"

I gawked at him. He actually knew a big word and he knew how to use it.

He put his head on top of his hand (his elbows were on his knees) and said mockingly, "And I doubt ye have a wand at all."

As smart as I am it took me awhile to interpret his lewd remark. Once it registered though I felt heat roll all across my face. I ground my teeth. The bloody bastard made me blush. That never happens.

"Well, if were going to be on the topic of wands then I should tell you my wand is very long." Why my remark got the disapproval from both parents baffled me. Even though I was equally lewd, it was true.

Godric gave me a triumphant smirk but I ignored that and merely rolled my eyes. I got up suddenly and went toward the door. I heard my father get up but turned around before he could get a hold of me. I put on my infamous "bored" face my parents always tell me about and said, "Excuse me, fine sir and madam but I have business to attend to. I hope you have a nice evening with my parents." I bowed and left before I heard what they and my parents said.

That oaf of a boy was annoying and I didn't know how long I could stand him before throttling him. Granted, he would most likely win but that didn't mean I couldn't give him a couple of wounds.

Once I was outside my home I didn't know what to do. I just stood there for a minute pondering what to dot when I heard the door open. I sighed and turned around to face my father. Except, it wasn't my father at the door. My mouth lay open a few more seconds than necessary but I quickly closed it. I glared and asked, "What do you want?" Godric gave me a ruthless smile before saying, "To punch you."

I was taken aback. I really wasn't expecting that answer.

* * *

**A/N: Forgot to mention. I don't own the Gryffindors or Slytherins. I just own my theme and outline of this story. Thank you**. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo I would like to thank the only reviewer for...well...reveiwing. Thank you Update!

* * *

It took me a second but I said back to him, "Oh, I see you're the violent type."

Godric leaned his shoulder on the doorframe and 'tsk'ed at me. He shook his head while doing this before saying, "Pathetic Slytherin. I thought you were wittier then that."

That's when my anger kicked in and I felt my hands go into fists. I was opening my mouth to say something but I thought it better not to say anything and sharply turned on my heel and walked away from Godric. When I started walking away I heard Godric's footsteps behind me. I groaned but kept on waking down the dirt path that led to the forest.

Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. Yeah, that's right. I'll ignore him and he'll go away. He'll-

"Look, I'm sorry. If I knew you were that sensitive I wouldn't have said anything."

I quickly turned back toward him planning to say that his apology wasn't really an apology and he could shove it up his ass but I remembered just in time that I as ignoring him and turned quickly back around.

"Oh, ignoring me now are we? I didn't know you were a dandy." I heard him laugh and I quickened my pace.

If I keep on walking he'll go away. Maybe if I move fast enough he'll go way. Far, far away!

"Wow. You're a fast dandy, a fast sensitive dandy at that. Maybe that's what your parents should have named you."

Doesn't he ever shut up?

"Dandy Slytherin. Hmm. . . doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

How about you dead? That sounds fantastic to me.

"Awe, are you going to cry Dandy? Or maybe just start running. Sorry Dandy, I'm faster than you. And I doubt those scrawny legs can carry you anywhere." For the first time in my life I felt self-conscious about my legs. My legs!

If he doesn't shut up soon I'll give him something to talk about. Or maybe not.

Since Godric was talking non-stop he didn't notice me slip my hand down my robe. I waited when the oaf to breathe to attack. Yes, attack.

It didn't take long. I think he could talk to air and he would be satisfied. I abruptly turned around and did a silencing charm on him. But he surprised me.

He was fast with his wand (and no. That wasn't supposed be derogatory at all) and he sent at me the expelliarmous (sp?) spell. But my charm hit him before he could properly deflect it.

My job was easily done.

I didn't mind when he caught my wand because he couldn't do anything with it. I got up from the floor and looked at Godric. I smiled and repeated what he said to me but more sweetly. "Pathetic Godric. I thought you wittier than that."

He looked up form the two useless wands and opened his mouth. But no sound came out.

Sweet nectar, it was bliss.

I smiled and asked, "What Pansy can't say anything?" I don't know why I thought of pansy but I used it anyway. "C'mon Pansy, I know you want to say something."

He tried again to say something but failed miserably. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

By his expression I doubted he ever heard of that expression.

Then something odd happened. I don't know what happened but I think something finally cracked when I saw his expression. I started laughing. I wasn't just laughing but I was having an uncontrollable giggle fit.

When I looked up and saw Godrics's surprised face I went into hysterics. Again. I laughed so hard that I started laughing in silence. It hurt so much but it felt so good. I laughed so hart that my knees buckled and I was on the floor. I t didn't make me want to stop but added to the hilarity.

As my hysterical giggling subsided I was laying flat on my back on the ground. I looked up at Godric's face but the sun obscured it so I couldn't see his face properly.

I smiled gave a Godric a small wave with my hand and said, "Hi Pansy," before going back into hysterics.

I'm sorry but it was so bloody funny.

As I was rolling on the floor with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard, Godric went onto his hunches. I didn't know he did until he put his hand on my cheek.

I immediately stopped laughing.

I looked up at Godrics's face and saw a strange expression on his face. I looked into his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. In his eyes was a burning emotion I couldn't place.

He started moving down slowly and I instantly became aware of his hand on my cheek. I felt my pulse skyrocket. My breathing became labored as if I ran too long, and my heart was in my throat.

What's with my throat? Is it a treasure chest or something? With those thoughts came my sanity.

I quickly pushed Godric away and got up. I got dizzy for a second but I didn't stop. I quickly walked away.

I wanted to forget everything that just happened. NO. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. Nothing-

I hear Godric get up and I start running. I don't care what anyone says about my scrawny legs I ran like the wind that day.

I quickly found my tree and climbed up it.

I needed time to think. Time to figure out what happ- Nothing happened.

Nothing.

I was so caught up with myself that I didn't hear Godric until it was almost too late. I heard him in time to try and conceal my breathing but with me running and what hap- running it was kind of hard.

As I hear him came closer I look down and see he's not to far off. My breath quickens but I still try to calm myself.

In a few seconds he's under my tree. I wait for an eternity before he starts walking away. He would have left if I hadn't released the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

He completely stops. He stands so completely still I start to wonder if he's a statue.

That's when I bloody had to laugh. It was a short gruff bough but it was enough to give me away.

Godric turned around slowly and I knew I was in deep shit.

Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT! Why did I have to do that?

NO!

Don't come up! Don't come!

Damn. It.

He's coming up.

* * *

Again I don't anything but my plot. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the one's who reviewed! Update, shroom, and quaero lumen you guys totally rock! Now don't worry I'll have the next part out soon. Ciao!

* * *

I looked around for a higher branch but saw none that I could reach. I quickly look down and see he was halfway up and climbing up fast. As I look at him, I close my eyes and sigh, resigning myself to the inevitable. 

It wasn't long before I heard and sensed him by me. I sighed again waiting for the awkward questions to come. On another thought he might be angry with me. Or he might just be laughing at me. Sadly, I think it would be better if he were mad at me than laughing. That would just be plain cruel.

There was a silence where I waited for him to speak. He never did. I started to squirm on my branch. The silence was slowly eating away at me until I couldn't take it anymore and I looked at Godric. When I turned my head I saw Godric staring at me with a determined look on his face. I don't know why but that determination irritated me more than the silence did. I forgot all my awkwardness and asked not to smoothly, "What are you looking at?"

Another silence ensued and I found myself feeling awkward again under his fierce gaze. I squirmed some more and finally looked away. Something about Godric was disconcerting. As I sat there waiting I wonder what he thought of me. A weird thought for me but I went with it.

Did he think I was a coward? Hmm. . . if he did it wouldn't have bothered me. I certainly think I am. Does he think I'm incompetent? Again I think of his comment on my legs and can fully agree that he does.

"Obviously, I'm looking at you. Now get down form this tree." I looked at him like he was daft and asked, "Why?"

He glared then said, "Don't ask. Just do it."

I thought he was doing this to prove some sadistic point or something and I started to come back with something witty and tartly when I noticed his eyes look down and quickly come back up.

At first nothing clicked until when something. . .you know. . .clicked. And what a brilliant click it was! I quickly assessed him and couldn't stop my restrained chuckle.

His head rose up and he asked tartly, "What?"

I restrained myself long enough to say "Nothing." I started climbing down but it was the hardest climb down I ever had to do. As I finally touched down on the ground I couldn't hold it any longer. I started laughing. No, scratch that. I was hysterically giggling again. I even fell to the ground laughing again.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"What hell is wrong with you?"

He sounded agitated but I didn't really care at that moment. But what I did care about was when he kicked dirt into my face. I quickly spat it out and wiped my eyes and face. I commanded more than asked, "What was that for?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "For being stupid and hysterical."

I couldn't say anything back without being a bit hypocritical so I said nothing. Though I think I pouted at some point.

He looked down for a second before saying, "What was so funny this time?"

When I looked up I cracked a grin. "Nothing."

I got up quickly, dusted my clothes, and started walking away.

I barely got two spaces when I felt his hand around my arm yanking me around toward him.

"I asked a question, damnit, and I want it answered."

I was about to answer something witty and wise when something else clicked in my head.

"How can you be speaking? I hexed you."

He clearly was in some sort of rampage because he kept on going about me answering his question. "-clearly you're a spoiled, arrogant- What?"

I was curious of what he was going to say about me but my curiosity of him talking got the better of me.

I gave him a blank stare in return and he blushed. I wanted to roll my eyes but found it a little fascinating how openly his feelings were.

He gave me a sheepish smile before saying, "Not to offend you or anything but that spell wasn't that hard to disable."

I glared at him. "What?"

He proudly smiled (the cocky bastard) that you could just see how proud he was. "Again, I didn't mean to offend but I'm kinda good at wandless magic."

His face fell, "But I'm not that good."

I simply stared at him for what seemed for an eternity before having him ask me, "What?"

I awkwardly looked away and tried to roll my shoulder trying to figure out how to say what I was going to say without being a prig. That's when he and I both realized that he still had his hand on my shoulder.

He snatched his hand away, "Sorry, I didn't know it was still on there."

"It's okay, I didn't notice either."

Forgetting what I was going to say I gave him a once over before turning and walking away.

I wasn't even in that far away before he rudely asked, "Why do you always walk away from your problems?"

I spun around planning on telling him that I wasn't walking away from my problems but that I was walking to a tree not even seven spaces away from him when he interrupted me. "Not to criticize or anything. I swear. It was a simple honest question."

He paused as if he expected me to talk but I stood my ground waiting for him to say more. He apparently didn't get my message because I answered with a curt no.

I turned about trying to get to the tree; actually it was more of a stomp than a tree. It was short and faintly resembled an outline of a tree. And did he let me get to my short, outlined tree? No. He grabbed back my arm.

Am I a spinning toy or what?

I didn't know I said this out loud until I felt the pressure loosen around my arm. "Sorry. I just don't understand why you keep on walking away."

* * *

Disclamor: Don't Own Anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again I own nothing. And thanks again to quaero lumen for the review! Love ya!

* * *

I looked up at his eyes and gulped. 

Damnit.

I hate looking into eyes. They are almost literally to me the windows to the soul.

My ability is kind of like lip reading. Some people can but others can't. To my knowledge I'm the only person who's had this experience looking into people's eyes. It's like I can see every emotion the person is feeling right then and there. It is sort of like reading a book but it is like looking at a painting as well. It is the most weirdest, scariest feeling I feel when meeting new people. Especially people whom like looking at me straight in the eye no matter if it makes me uncomfortable.

This is why I hate people in general. Emotions. I have my own to deal with, why show me yours?

But this time it was my accident to look up at his eyes. That might not make much sense to you but the way I see it is that accidents are cause by someone and I started this one.

As I looked into his eyes (whoa, this is getting to romantic for my taste) I saw every raw, agonizing emotion written right there readable in he's bloody brown eyes.

Damnit.

He's one emotional guy. He's also very curious? Because of me? I digested that and found that having someone curious about you isn't all that bad. And he's was a little . . .sad? Hmm. . . I wonder why? I guess my gaze lingered too long because he shifted his feet and asked, "Umm . . .what? D-do I have something on my face?"

I smiled and said, "No, nothing at all."

He blinked. "You can smile?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a stick."

He blinked. He then gave me a smile that burned and scarred my eyes. He looked up to the sky then frowned.

"Come. It's getting late." He than proceeded to take me by the arm to God-knows-where.

I tried several times to stop him but he, unsurprisingly, was stronger then me and kept on going. Damn. Never was in this position before. As we neared my home I firmly put my foot down. Metaphorically, of course, but enough was enough.

I successfully pulled my arm away, with a lot of maneuvering. He didn't look back at me but tried to get my arm back. I sidestepped him twice before he finally looked up at me with an annoyed look on his face "What are you doing? We're going to be late."

I crossed my arms but stubbornly stood my ground. "No. I don't know where we're going and I don't care if we're late. I'm staying here." He looked at me then back at my house. He did this many times before making a noise at the back of his throat before he started walking to my home.

I was impressed if not pissed.

When I have my fits (yes I realize I have fits. I think it has something to do with me being an only child) people stop and try to figure out why I'm having a fit. But he just walks away. Given, whatever is happening that is so damn important to him might probably be really important.

I stood there stubbornly for a second but I finally surrendered and walked behind him. I guess he heard me behind him because he turned around just before opening the door. He gave me a smile but his eyes told a different story. He was confused and. . . Intrigued. Why that made me giddy I have no clue.

"What?" I shoved my way before him and entered my home.

"FINALLY!"

Oh, that didn't sound too good. Godric's father and my father came rushing in from the other room. I faintly heard our mother's giggle.

"Where'd ye lads get off to? And, dear God, what happen to ye clothes young Slytherin?"

I blushed. I looked down at my clothes. I blushed some more. Before I could open my mouth my father elbowed Godrics's father and winked.

"Boys will be boys eh?"

Our father's gave each other a look then laughed.

I sighed. I felt a long evening ahead.

* * *

After going over the details of Godric's and my education we had dinner then the Gryffindor's left. Finally. At least now I won't see Godric for a couple of days. 

Weird. That didn't give me the bounce in my step I was expecting.

As the Gryffindor's were well past our house my mother cuffed my ear.

"Salazar, really. Did I raise you to be a rude, arrogant, lewd host? No. Your early dismissal of the Gryffindor's was enough to send me to me grave. But no that was not enough for you was it? Your callous departure really dug you grave for you mister. Go into your room. Now. No food for you for tomorrow."

As I stared dumbfounded at my mother, my mother made a noise at the back of her throat and cuffed my ear again. "Go, ye wastrel. Git from me sight!"

She pushed me and I numbly obeyed.

She was really mad.

I wasn't sure if was happy or not because of that. With that feeling I realize I'm a bit of a masochist. What a marvelous revelation for the day.

As I get into my bed I hear my parents arguing. Again. I had a faint idea who they were arguing about.

Oh, there goes another vase. I wonder if that will leave another dent.

Oh, was that a boot? Father's really getting into this one.

I turn on my side. Christ, why couldn't they go outside? The damage would be at a minimum out there. Is that a thumping I hear? Oh, goodness I don't want to know what's going on down there.

As the thumping grows faster and louder I start humming to myself. Nothing special, just something I made up. My humming relaxes me long enough that I forget everything around me. Ah, music. Nectar to my soul. As I fall deeper into sleep an image of Godric appears. No mostly his eyes.

Odd. Just odd.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating! My computer wasn't getting Internet and then I went somewhere for the holidays! Sorry!

A/SN: Oh, yeah. I don't own anything but my mind.

* * *

"Salazar that will be Godric." My mother gave me a dark look. "Be nice and patient with the young boy now, Salazar, or you won't eat food tomorrow."

I resisted long enough until her back was against me to roll my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me Salazar. You might no like what I'll do."

I stifled my gasp of surprise but nonetheless jumped into the air. Before I could say anything (witty or not) the door to our parlor opened. My mother gracefully turned around giving off her hostess smile. I wanted to groan but I knew it would be for not. Our butler, Alaric, announced Godric and Godric swept in, in a flourish. Too bad his breeches were dirty.

My mother, the lady that she is, politely said nothing but I saw the minuscule tightening of her eyes and lips. When Godric saw my mother he smiled and gallantly bowed.

"Pleasure seeing you again Madam Slytherin."

I was not sure why but even though he did and said everything perfectly sincere I sensed he was anything but that. He and my mother had a few pleasant words before I realized they were going to ignore me. Coming from my mother I barely felt the old pain that always came when she did this but with Godric I felt down right snubbed.

This bothered me more than anything.

I got the dreadful feeling that I'm started to like . . . him. Damnit. I should of known this would happen. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Damnit. Not again. "Salazar." When I felt his hand on my shoulder I jumped right out of my skin. Not literally of course. I looked up at Godric and he was smiling and he eyes were laughing.

They looked really pretty. I blushed at my thought and looked away at my mother. I looked at her eyes and gulped. She was angry yet she was . . . mischievous? Damnit. That was never good. My mother smiled but her eyes were cold.

"I shall leave you two alone."

She made a perfect aristocrat curtsy before leaving with all the grace of a swan. Before she was completely out of the door she put her hand on the door fame and gave me a brilliant smile.

"Remember Salazar treat young Gryffindor with all your best manners."

She smiled once more before leaving us. My blood ran cold. She was definitely up to something nasty.

"Slytherin? Slytherin are you okay?"

I looked at Godric's concerned face. His eyes proved that he was concerned. I gulped and shakingly smiled but my voice was strong. "Yes, Gryffindor, I'm fine."

He didn't believe me. Strange. Most people think my strange moods are because I'm strange. Well, they're half right on that. I sighed but I slowly turned my back on Godric and waved him to follow me. I took him specifically the room for our studying. I couldn't stop thinking of my mother. I mentally shook myself and sat down. I heard Gryffindor sit down but I faced away form him looking out the window.

Godric was silent.

At first I didn't mind the silence. It calmed me down. I just needed a moment by myself. After I calmed down I started to get uncomfortable and looked over at Godric. I could've sworn that I saw his head move but his head was turned away from me. I stared (yes I admit it) until he started to turn his head and I quickly looked away. I heard him cough.

Looked up at him to see he had a serious face on. He looked so serious that I thought I did something and blushed. Then I looked into his eyes. The bastard. He was laughing and I think he was laughing at me. This time I got red because I was angry.

I clenched my mouth and hands so hard that it hurt but I didn't care. I gave him a dark look before turning away. After a second I heard Godric's incredulous voice ask, "What did I do now?"

I looked at him then away. He looked confused but I didn't care. I unfolded my arms and took a book down on the wooden book case. I read the title then smiled. "Godric, how good are you at silencing charms?" I looked toward him to find a momentary black look on his face.

"What?"

My smiled broaden and I contained my laughter until the last part of the sentence.

"Are you good at silencing charms?"

I held up the book. He read the title and slowly cracked a crooked smile.

_"How to Silence the World_. Brilliant Slytherin. Just brilliant."

He looked at me and we had a look between us before we started laughing together. When we had our laughter under control (I had to wipe my eyes multiple times) Godric with his hand on top of his fist, gave me a crooked smile. I think I blushed.

"So, are we going to start on our assignment? Or are we going to listen to your funny, yet odd, sense of humor all day?"

I was not sure if the humor comment was a compliment or not so I simply shrugged. "I think we should since we were practically forced to do this and-" I paused for a moment, "I believe my mother is coming. . .So we should at least pretend we are doing something."

I quickly opened the book and bent down as if I was reading it. Godric, the great oaf, was looking at me like I was an idiot. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his head to bring it to my level. But the second my hand touch his head, for a moment, I forgot what I was doing. His hair felt coarse but it had a nice feel to it. When I realized what I was doing I shoved Godric's head a bit harder then was required and we bumped heads. That's when my mother walked in.

"Gentlemen I-"

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What? You should have done what was apparently obvious to do instead of me doing it!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who conked our heads together!"

"That's because you didn't do what you were supposed to do!"

"And what was that may I ask that I deserved to be conked on the head for?"

"I told you it was obvious and if you haven't figured it out by now you're the great oaf that I thought you were!"

"Oh, I'm a great oaf now am I? Well at least I'm not a arrogant, cocky, rude bas-"

"GENTLEMEN!"

Both Godric and I swiveled our heads simultaneously toward my mother. That didn't bode well with either of us. I stuck my tongue out and he made a face.

"Or should I say children?" She stared pointedly at me but all I did was cross my arms. I might have pouted.

"What, may I ask, are you two children talking about?"

I mumbled out nothing. The great oaf though was pointing his hand at me, undoubtedly going to tell my mother what just happened

I couldn't have that now could I?

I quickly covered his mouth and said louder this time, "Nothing!"

I think this surprised him but my eyes were on my mother.

She lifted her eyebrow and asked, "If it was nothing then why was young Gryffindor about to say something?"

I smiled at her and waved dismissively with my free hand. "Oh, don't mind him. He likes to talk a lot, even if it IS irrelevant. He was probably going to talk about stags or something."

I felt his glare but I didn't tear my gaze off my mother.

She looked between us then smiled. It was NOT a smile that you would want to get by Selynn Salazar.

"Okay, I'll just be in the parlor if you two need anything. Just tell Alaric and I'll be here right away."

As quick as she came she left.

When I finally couldn't hear her footsteps I looked away from the place she stood to Godric.

"You idiot! You were going to open your big mouth and now look what you did! She's curious! That is never a good thing. Never. A. GOOD. THING!"

He was surprised by my announcement but he angrily pushed my hand away. "Well, if you hadn't made a spectacle of us we wouldn't be in a situation now would we? And what is this me talking too much? I don't talk at all! In fact, I'm the definition of silence! I – What are you laughing at now?"

He was mad beyond reason but when he said he was silent I couldn't help but laugh. Godric be silent? Please. That is NOT plausible. I told him that too.

His face stared to turn red.

"What?"

That's when he exploded.

"YOU that's what! I totally, and completely don't understand you! First you're all weird, then you laugh and then you're all secretive! What the hell? And then in the middle of this you get all angry with me for no reason at all when I should be the one to be mad when you are touching me and this stuff! And I make you blush! Why? I don't know but it's really fun to do and-"

By this time my head was turned away from him and was lying on top of my fist. I heard him sigh and ask, "Slytherin, what did I do know?"

With my head still turned away from him I said in a monotone, "Obviously it's what I'm doing that's making you uncomfortable. You know you should have told me my actions bothered you earlier and a little less rudely."

"Slytherin-"He said desperately.

"It's okay. I get it. You don't like me touching you. And I'm sorry for that. That was inappropriate of me. I shouldn't have been so callous."

"Slytherin I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I frustrate you with my mood swings. I'll try in the future not to have them."

"Salazar that is ridic-"

"Maybe we should start on the lesson? That would be a great start for us."

I didn't let Godric speak before I got the book, opened it, and then read a passage.

"Do you know who first attempted the silence charm?"

And that's how the lesson started. It was awkward but I didn't mind. I was actually expecting it.

During the lesson I didn't look up at Godric directly or did I touch him. Godric multiple times tried to bring back our previous mood but I stopped that with my monotone and book.

When Godric left my mother looked inquisitive but I ignored her and I trudged up to my room.

Bloody brilliant.

I made a fool of myself and Godric probably knows my darkest secret. Maybe not. He questioned my blushes so that must be a good thing. It's got to be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The usual: Don't mind my errors, I don't own anything, and leave a review.

* * *

The next two lessons were as impersonal like the ending of our first day. Godric tried to get me to talk about happier, cheerful topics. He even tried telling me some stories of his childhood. The stories were humorous but I didn't show him that I thought they were. Or I at least tried not to. I chuckled and smirked to some recounts but forced myself to stop and continue on with the lessons.

The all-boring lessons. They could make a flobberworm sleep! But that was all that kept me from looking at Godric. I hate making people feel uncomfortable even though 98 of the time they make ME uncomfortable.

On the fourth lesson I went to Godrics's home. Oh, how I dreaded it! I was going to be surrounded by everything Gryffindor. And his parents! They must think me a rude, arrogant bastard.

I shook my head. No need to think of his words. I'll just become more nervous and in turn will cause me to be stranger.

I sighed.

I'm thinking too much about this. Just bloody lift your arm and bloody knock on the door!

I have been standing in front of the door for a good three minutes contemplating everything odd and strange about me.

Damnit! Open the goddamn door!

And this is what I would've done if not for Godric opening the door spontaneously. I jumped from surprise and would have spoken if he hadn't put his left hand on my mouth and turn my whole body with the other.

Man, was he strong!

I felt Little Sal stir up and blushed. Damnit! Not again!

He was oblivious to my stricken state. He quickly looked behind him, back and forth before pulling me outside with me in tow.

At first I wanted to stop his insistent pulling but with him pulling me hard and fast Little Sal was getting happy. And I couldn't say I didn't like it either.

It was actually . . . pleasant.

Which conforms that I am a masochist!

I tripped on a tree root and realized we were walking in a forest. I quickly looked around. When did we get into a forest?

Godric abruptly stopped and let go of my hand. Strangely my hand felt cold with out his.

I looked at my hand like it was on oddity. I think it might as well be. It would match me perfectly.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly looked at Godric and instantly hid my hand. Don't want to contaminate people with my weirdness. "No. Nothing at all."

His eyes followed my infected hand behind my back and stepped forwards.

"That's a double negative so it must mean something is up."

With two more swift steps he was by my side and instantly took my hand. He looked at my hand and asked, "Where does it hurt?"

I didn't respond. Actually I didn't really realize he spoke to me.

With his warm hands surrounding mine I couldn't remember my own name. His hands were so callus yet so . . .him. Masculine yet soft. Just like his caress.

I quickly tried to gather my thoughts. Though the only thing that came out was a dreamy, "Huh?"

So much for my famous repartee.

He touched my wrist and Little Sal and my pulse rapidly rose.

"What's wrong? Your heartbeat is beating fast. Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked into his eyes (damn it all that it sounds so fucking romantic) and saw he was actually concerned about me.

I swear to this day that if I were a piece of ice I would have melted right there. Then I remembered that I was a boy- No a man! - And men do not melt. They-they-they were the melters not the melties!

If I were thinking straight right then I would've worried about my sanity right about then.

I mentally pummeled myself and roughly took my hand back. I tried looking him in the eye and telling him off. I couldn't do it. I looked away at a tree and asked, "What are we doing here?" I heard a frustrated sigh and I believe a mumbled curse. But when I looked back at Godric he was walking a way taking out his wand.

I fumbled trying to get my wand out. As if knowing he said behind his back, "Don't bother Slytherin. I'm just getting things tidied up."

I don't know what he meant by 'tidying' up but I stopped my fumbling.

He peered around trees gaps tapping his wand against his leg. It was a basic rhythm but had a twist to it. A Godric twist.

As much as I loathed myself for doing it I couldn't take my eyes off him. Several time I thought he would turn around and I looked down. Every time he didn't even glance my way.

Every time it made me feel more like a girl. Or dandy? Hm . . . . I think dandy sounds better. I never really liked girls. Especially this on girl-

"Hey Slytherin why the long face?"

I faintly heard him but my thoughts were on-

"What. Is. Wrong. Salazar?"

Before I knew it he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. I saw in his eyes that he was confused, concerned, and now royally pissed.

What, I thought, just because I'm strange doesn't mean you have to be so concerned.

He widened his eyes and dropped my jaw like it was contagious.

I fell down and looked down at the ground. I thought, well maybe my strangeness is contagious. Hopefully no-so. I-

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

I looked up in a daze and asked, "What?"

Godric looked like he was going to pull his hair out. "What? I'm not the one telling people that are clearly not concern that they are concerned and then start rambling about being contagious and strange and then hoping or not about the 'strange' being contagious and-" He stopped. He blinked a couple of times then smiled. "You're blushing," he said in a husky tone.

My blush deepened. "Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"AM. NOT."

"Are too."

"AM! NOT!"

He blinked innocently before saying slowing, "Are. Too."

I fumed, "I am not and stop smirking you damn fool!"

"Oh, I'm a fool now am I? So, does this mean you're strange, albeit contagious, and me a fool?"

I opened my mouth twice before replying a breathless, "Yes."

He quietly sat down by me and gave me a slow lazy smile. He put his head in his hand and asked, "That just makes us a pair doesn't it?"

I couldn't breathe. He was looking me straight in the eye again. He was laughing but I don't think it was exactly me he was laughing at.

"Sure," I said breathlessly.

He grinned before he bolted right up.

"C'mon! We've got a lesson to begin." He bent down and grabbed my arm and nearly yanked my arm off.

And this was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There no doubt in my mind mistakes but please look over them or tell me about them. Either way...ENJOY!

* * *

The lessons outside were relatively easy. I knew the basic principle of all the spells and charms Godric and I were practicing. It took me only a few tries to get the incantations right. Godric on the other hand was a totally different story. 

He could pronounce any spell correctly without flaw the very first time but his wand movements were way off. It was as if he wasn't even trying. At first I thought this, but then I saw the way he held himself. Rigid with frustration and anger I would say by the looks of him. Trying a little too hard maybe? I smiled at Godric's fifth try at the Reducto spell. He was moving has arm as if he were whacking some ill-born foe. I bit my lip and asked, "Do you need some help?"

He glared at me, tightening his grip on his wand until his knuckles turned white. I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, I just thought you would like some help."

"I," He ground out, "don't need help."

I gave him a dubious look before saying, "If you call that whacking spell casting I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's not."

If his gaze could have affected me I would have been burn to a crisp. He crossed his arms in a spoiled child way and asked, "Then how, may I ask Oh Smart One, do I properly cast a spell?"

His voice was brisk but I spoke on as if he asked me to pass the salt. Though I might have scowled.

"Well," I stepped toward him, "for one thing you shouldn't whack your wand when casting spells. You look like a beheaded troll when you do that." I paused right in front of him and said, "Watch."

I did a Flippendo spell to show him the proper (well some) wand movements.

"See?"

He seemed to get angrier after I did this then before. He sneered and said sarcastically, "No, I don't see." He scoffed and added, "I'm not blind. I know how I should do those damned movements. I just can't. And your showing off isn't helping."

His brisk voice didn't bother me before but now it was ruffling my feathers a bit too much. "Fine, Lord Sarcasm, if you don't want me showing off in front of you could've just said so." I started pivoting my body to the right but thought better of it. "Look, I'll give you one more chance before I kick your ass."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"It means that if we had a wizard's duel now you would leave with your tail between your legs."

He gave me a unconvinced once over, "Oh, really?"

I smiled a devil's smile before answering, "Just try me and I'll show you."

After I stopped talking he seemed to retreat into himself. After a minute (I decided to look around) he seemed to come out of himself but he said nothing. I looked away from him when he said nothing contemplating how hard it would be to climb this one particular tree. The bottom branches seemed sturdy enough but the tops ones hmmm those didn't look so good. As I raise my arm ready to climb and test out if the branches were actually weak I felt Godric's presence.

"Okay."

I spun around with my heart in my throat "What?"

He scowled and said, "Okay, teach me the movements. Don't have to get your cavalier in a twist."

I blushed. Damnit. I shook my head and turned away from him thinking on the best way to teach him the movements. He clearly didn't understand by watching. So maybe if he practiced moving his wand with me he might get it. No, he would feel foolish so maybe-

"Hello? Are you going to help me or not?"

I scowled but waved him off. "Shhh. I'm thinking."

He rolled his eyes, "God help me. He's actually thinking!"

My scowl deepened but I kept quiet. After a while I realized that there was one sure-fire way to help him. There were of course different (and less embarrassing) solutions but this would help him more than the other ones. Damn it.

I didn't give it any thought but went behind him and grabbed his hand. He tried taking his hand away but I held on with, I'm surprise to say, a good amount of force and whispered in his ear, "Relax Gryffindor, the longer you fuss the longer I have to stand here and teach you. Be thankful no one's around."

I thought he was going to struggle some more but surprisingly enough he didn't. For the longest time we didn't say anything. I couldn't help but notice how tall he was or how wide his shoulders were. They were, for lack of more accurate words, perfect. And, my God, he smelled delicious! I mentally shook myself. Damn. I'm not the only one getting a rise out of this.

I cleared my thought and said, "First of all, you pronunciation is absolutely perfect so don't think that's it. It's just your movement are just choppy. Now," I started moving our hands, "look how our hands move? Smooth and gentle. Now the wave wanding thing is in two steps. Swish and flick." I showed him the motions and quickly stepped away.

If I didn't I would have done something I would've regretted or worse; have Godric find out that Little Sal was up and ready to play. I coughed and came around to face him.

His face was a strange red color but I took it as him being sun burned. That reminds me, I touched my face and winced. My face was on fire and I undoubtedly was as red as a lobster. I guess he noticed my wince and looked at me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wow. I didn't realize you were that burned."

I blushed, undoubtedly making me redder, and turned around. I coughed then turned back around. "Okay so the way you should wave your wand is like-what?"

Godric was smiling his brilliant smile blinding me for whole minute.

"I see you didn't run away this time. We are making good progress."

I drew a blank which most have shown through since he laughed and said, "Remember? Remember when we first met you would always ran away?"

His smile got even bigger and brighter. I was blinded for two whole minutes.

"What? Afraid of me? Big, bad Gryffindor?"

I scoffed at that. "Please, Godric, you couldn't scare away a log."

There was a pause of silence.

Godric put on a serious/ponderous look on his face. I finally couldn't take it any longer and asked, "What?"

He didn't look my way when he answered, "Nothing."

He started walking away leaving me baffled. He turned around, looked around, and then started walking in a random direction. Well, to me it was.

I stood there waiting for him to say something like an idiot. When I finally realized he wasn't going to I started after him.

Then I had the sudden urge to sit down. Weirdly enough, I obeyed it. I found a sturdy but slightly rotted tree stump to sit on. I quietly watched Godric leave. He was definitely in his own world since he didn't once turn around. I smiled. Odd. I'm just realizing that in the last few lessons I have smiled and thrown more tantrums then I have ever in my entire life.

Godric was soon out of sight and I was alone. Well, alone as one can be in a forest.

I started humming my little lullaby. It was really catchy so I started tapping my foot. Then these random words that didn't even rhyme started flowing out of my mouth to the rhythm of the lullaby. If Godric hadn't run back I probably would've found a way to orchestrate my lullaby into a musical.

"If only in me head!"

"What the hell? What are you doing here? I just turned around and you weren't there. What the hell? What do you think staying behind here? And- What are you smiling about?"

I gave a wistful smile and sighed before saying, "Nothing."

I then felt myself fall yet not fall.

Oooohhh. . .is that a boot? It's a shiny boot. A little scruffy but still shiny. Boot. Booot. Booooooot! What a nice word! Is that a hand?

Huh? I'm tired. I'm going sleep now. Sleep. Sleeeeep! Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Sleepy, sleep sleep! Slee-

* * *

A/N: I might or might not do the next chapter in Godric's POV. I already got it written down. I just...don't know. If you like a chappie in Godric's POV just review or write me. I don't mind. 


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: The first part of this will be in Godric's POV. This chapter will be shorter than I originally thought I would have it but the next one will most definitely be longer than this one. _

_DISCLAIMOR: (not sure if I've done this in a while) I do not own. The lovely characters I currently have taken over are own by our very own J. K. Rowling. I'm not profitting from this. Just so you know._

**

* * *

****GODRIC'S POV**

Godric was stupefied. What was wrong with Slytherin?

Godric quickly knelt down and waved a hand in front of Slytherin's face. Slytherin looked like he was going to say something but fainted the next second.

Damnit. What was he supposed to do now?

He could take Slytherin back to his home but the household would be plunged into mayhem. Godric then looked at Slytherin's face and cursed. Slytherin was probably over-heated or something like that. Godric touched Slytherin's face and was alarmed on how hot it was to his touch.

He found it equally if not more disturbing that he liked how Slytherin's skin felt beneath his hands.

He quickly took away his hand and looked around to see if anyone was around. Which, he thought, wouldn't have be so bad right about then.

Godric looked down at Slytherin and concentrated furiously hoping a solution would present itself. A thought presented itself. Godric looked Slytherin up and down. He gulped. He didn't want to think about what him gulping meant or what he was going to do.

He slowly (and if he was truthful with himself he would have noticed his hands were shaking but he was not thinking about it right then) started to untie Slytherin's poorly constructed cravat from around Slytherin's neck. After Godric got the cravat off Godric noticed how white Salazar's skin was. It was rather . . .nice looking. Godric shook his head and started to take Salazar's blue thick overcoat off him.

Godric shook his head. Salazar's mother obviously wanted to keep up with the latest fashions even if they lived in an untamed forest.

He wondered why Salazar wasn't wearing a green overcoat. His family's crest colors were green and black while Godric's were maroon and gold. His mother practically had to threaten him to wear the family's colors today but Slytherin came wearing a light blue overcoat. The coat was, if anything, strange.

Just like it's owner, Godric thought. Godric slowly shook his head and chuckled. Slytherin was everything strange. He might even be the definition of strange. Godric frowned. But Slytherin was an okay strange. He had his all too frequent mood swings but they were endearing to say the least.

Godric shook his head, trying to clear his head of these annoying thoughts. He touched Slytherin's forehead to find he wasn't as hot as the last time he touched him but he was a bit too warm for Godric's taste. He then remembered a water spell and wondered if he could accomplish it.

Godric got his wand out and practiced saying the spell under his breath. He looked dubiously at Salazar and hoped his tips on wand waving would help him.

Godric took a breath. Hopefully the water spell will cool him down AND wake him up. Hopefully. He gave Salazar on more look and heaved a heavy sigh before performing the spell. Hopefully Godric didn't drown Slytherin in the process.

Hopefully.

**SALAZAR'S POV**

I woke sputtering.

I opened my eyes and quickly shut them. The sun was brighter and it burned my eyes. I realized then that I was wet all over and freezing.

I tried opening my eyes again but closed them back again with a groan. I felt a pressure on my right shoulder then I started shaking. I groaned and that seemed to make the shaking become faster and harder. I finally got a clear thought and groaned out, "Godric stooop!"

The shaking stopped and the pressure was gone in a flash.

With my eyes still close I slowly started to get up. I felt Godric's hand trying to push me down but I quickly swatted it away. When he hesitantly took his hand I proceeded on getting up. When I finally got my upper half up I once again tried to open my eyes. The results were same as the other attempt. I threw myself back on the ground and instantly regretted it. The little pinch I had when I woke up exploded in my head. I groaned and tried to get into the fetal position.

"That, I have to say Slytherin, has got to be the most idiotic, yet amusing, spectacle you've made of yourself so far I've seen."

I would've glared but my head was still exploding and his yelling wasn't helping. "Stop yelling," was all I could say or more like groan out.

"I'm not yelling," he shouted back.

I put my arm over my eyes, and God bless it, the sun finally went away. I heard some shuffling then I felt Godric's hand maneuver under my arm to put his hand on my forehead.

"Does it really hurt that badly?" he asked.

"Nooo," I said sarcastically, "I feel dandy Godric. I feel as fine as a peach." I heard Godric trying to say something but I talked over him. "A peach that has been kicked around so many times that it finally found a way in the ocean where all the peach eating fish are now eating me alive."

There was a pause then I heard Godric's booming laughter. I couldn't say that I exactly loved hearing Godric laughing since my ears stared ringing but I couldn't say it was unpleasant.

"Wow, Slytherin, that was one lengthy story for some beat up peach." He paused then asked shyly, "There aren't really peach eating fish are there?"

I tried to laugh but it came out as a choke. "I don't know. I doubt there is but what do I know?"

There was a lengthy pause were Godric put his hand on my forehead then took it back again.

"Do you feel better?"

"I don't know what you mean by better. I'm wet, I'm cold, and I'm no doubt dirty, which will definitely catch my mother's tail on fie and I have a headache form hell. Oh yeah, and the last thing I remember before I woke up was that that tree over there," I pointed to a rather sad looking tree, " was dancing and I was singing 'Go tree, Gooooo!'"

I looked up at him and asked, "Does that by any means sound like I'm better?"

Godric looked at me like I was crazy.

I added as an afterthought," Oh yeah, there was a boot in there somewhere too." I then proceeded to sing the Boot Song.

Godric exploded with laughter.

I merely watched amazed how goofy Godric looked when he laughed. In afterthought I realized that my eyes were opened and my skull wasn't torn in half.

"Salazar," he laughed, "you (laugh) should become (laugh) an author. That (laughter) was a great (laughter) a b-b-brilliant st-story."

I didn't understand why it was brilliant but I took the compliment any way. "Sooooo . . . why am I wet?

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know it's short but the next chapter WILL be longer. I had to stop here or this chapter would be WAY too long. So yeah, I have to keep everything equal here people! I might go crazy if I don't._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait me readers. 'Member I don't own anything. Our lovely J.K. owns the lovely characters, I jist borrow._

* * *

Godric's laughter stopped abruptly. He looked at me for a second before he quickly looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighed, and then looked up at me. I instantly noticed his reddened face, and thought for a moment he was sunburned as badly as I was but he then looked me in the eye and his face reddened even more. He quickly looked down. Was he, for goodness sake, blushing? No, it couldn't be he- he IS blushing! Because of me? Not that that itself was incredible but that I did NOTHING to him and he's blushing. Oddly enough, that gave me a great sense of accomplishment. 

"Godric?" I sang out. "I'm waiting."

He took a big breath before he said in one long sentence, "Well, really, I thought you were sick when you fainted and I was right when you didn't wake and when I touched your forehead you were burning up like the devil and I worried about what the servants and mother would say and figured not to bother them so I decided to work out a spell to cool you off and now here we are."

I gave him a quizzical look before saying, "If I'm a brilliant storyteller than you are sadly lacking."

He glared at me before spitting out, "Well, if you hadn't fainted like a damn woman we would- hold on." He paused then rolled his eyes. "What I do wrong now?"

"Nothing," I said irritated.

My clothes were sticking to me. Well, I finally looked down, the one's I still had on were sticking to me. "Where my clothes?"

"Okay, now why are you acting all pissy now? Oh, is poor Salazar's feelings hurt? God, your such a baby sometimes.'

I physically flinched at that. "Sure. Why not?"

I looked around and saw my overcoat and cravat crumpled by a tree. I felt my agitation rise but I didn't say anything. I obviously did something wrong and now Godric is mad at me. Better not say anything to provoke him. I got up slowly and winced once.

God, I'm pathetic if I couldn't keep my pain for showing. Maybe this means mothers gone slack. No, that coul-

"What are you doing, you imbecile? You're going to kill yourself if you move like that."

I stopped and asked the stupidest question I know, "What?"

"I said," he took four steps towards me, "that you should," he grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled, "be careful. You just fainted." He smiled and said as an afterthought, "You didn't want to get wet again do you?"

I felt myself melt again but then I remembered his mother/servant comment and hardened myself. It's not like he cared. I pulled my arm away and huffed my way to some shade. Once under it I laid down and tried to forget Godric's presence. I didn't need him now or ever so he could just sod off.

"C'mon Salie why you sulking? I mean-"

"What did you say?"

He gave me a surprised look before blushing. "Nothing."

I smiled and said, "C'mon. Say it. Say it. I know you want to."

He huffed but there was nothing behind it. "No, I don't so you can just stop."

"C'mon Godric. Say it? Please?" I gave him a pouty look trying to make myself desperately cute. "Please Godric?"

He seemed to be in indecision before he sighed in defeat.

Yes! I knew my acting skills would come in handy someday!

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone I call you this."

"Fine, I swear now tell me!"

He took a breath before whispering, "I said Salie."

I smiled and clapped my hands. "Yeah! I have a nickname!"

Godric raised his eyebrow and asked, "You don't have a nickname already?"

I grew solemn and turned away from him. Of course I had nicknames but they weren't as special as Godric's. His wasn't said in a belittling taunting manner. He said it like we were friends.

And that in itself was precious.

I looked at a tiny tree, wait didn't I look at it before? Whatever. Anyway, I replied back with a monotone," No. Not any you need to know."

"What? That didn't make sense. Are you telling me you-"

"Nothing Godric. It's nothing."

He was silent before he said, "Fine I'll drop it but I'm warning you: I'm not going to leave it be for long."

I smiled. "In the last couple of day I've learned one thing and it's that you're as stubborn as an ass. But thanks for the warning anyway."

There was another pause then Godric busted out with laughter. "Goodness Salie, what did I do without you?"

I shrugged but smiled nonetheless. "So? Am I supposed to come up with a nickname for you?"

He thought on that for a second before saying, "No, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, let me think. Um . . .what about Rick?"

He made a face and forcibly said, "NO. I hate that name."

I raised up my hands in mock defeat, "Sorry, didn't know. Since that failed on the first try I'll stop now while I'm still ahead." I stopped to give him a determined look before saying, "But never fear! I will and shall come up with something!"

Godric rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be so dramatic." He smiled and sat down right besides me. He looked down at me slowly and I felt myself blush. Thank goodness I had a sunburn or he would have become suspicious.

"Your valet is going to hate me when you get back."

I looked down at myself and saw I was practically buried in dirt. I ruefully smiled and said, "Well old Codger can just kiss my ass." I made a face as an image went through my head. "Or maybe not. That old fart just might do it."

Godric's eyes just sparkled with laughter. "House-elf, aye?"

"Yes. The most annoying if not loyal house-elf I know."

"So," I turned toward him, "Do you have a human valet or a house-elf?"

He shrugged and replied, "House-elf. Mine is named Poppin. He's rather young and is . . .well . . .you can say energetic."

I gave him a confused look and asked, "Don't you thrash him?"

He laid down on his back admiring the sky. "Aye, I do but he's so energetic that it's rather amusing. I don't hit him much. Just when necessary."

I wondered what necessary actually meant. I watched him watch the sky. He was being so calm for one so loud and boisterous. Oddly enough it was unnerving to me. I then broke the silence by making a noise. Banging my head against the floor is more like it but with my exploding head, well, exploding I wasn't really considering what the hell I was thinking.

"Smooth Salie. Real Smooth."

I glared at him but there wasn't anything behind it. Besides, he said my nickname making my innards turn to mush because of it. "Shut up."

"Ooooh . . . old Salie is giving me a command. How fearful I've become."

"Your such a dumbass." I turned to my right. I realized too late that my moving had us practically cuddling each other. Not that the thought was bad but that was just me thinking. Godric on the other hand might, correction, is revolted by the mere mention of cuddling. Okay I don't really know that as a fact but I can assume can't I?

My hand laid across his chest. I blinked at the feel of his clothes but quickly withdrew my hand with quite a bit of blushing on my part. "S-s-sorry ab-about that."

I winced at my stuttering.

There was a long pause before Godric got up and said in a laughing tone, "It's okay, Salie. It was an accident. Just, you know, don't think about it."

Strange. It sounded as if he were convincing himself more than me. He looked down at me and asked, "Are you okay to walk now? It'll be dark soon enough and you wouldn't want your parents worrying about you now?"

I looked away and said I a low voice," I think I can get up." I slowly and painfully got up. I only winced once so that was a good thing.

As I finally stood up straight I looked over at Godric. He was about to say something, I believe, when I heard the most horrific sound in my life.

The shrill call of a female, a very loud female from the sound of it.

"GOOOOODRIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! My honeyed flower where have you been?"

I winced and raised my eyebrows at Godric.

Godric turned a becoming shade of red. "Helga, dear, I-"

That's when a rather frumpish girl tackled Godric to the ground.

* * *

_A/N: Guess who the frumpish girl is. It's really not that hard. I just gave ye a clue. Review for goodness sake! (cough)_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Okay, sorry kiddies for the wait. Crazy home life!_**

* * *

"Godric were have you been all my life? I've missed you!" The frumpish girl, who I took was Helga, threw her arms around him and practically snuggled against him.

My eye started twitching.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely lover's embrace but who in the bloody hell are you?"

Helga, I presumed, looked up at me with a surprised look. "Huh?" That's when I noticed that for all her frumpishness (is that even a word?) she had a rather pleasing face. Her curly brown hair framed a rather nice round face. Her eyes were round and brown in color and her nose was round in a very pleasant sort of way. If I didn't know better I would think I was starting to like her.

With those big eyes of hers she blinked twice before giving me a big smile that lit up her whole face. She laughed and said, "My apologies, my name is Helga and this," she pointed her head toward Godric, "Is my honeyed flower Godric." She ferociously hugged him.

I looked up at Godric and saw him blushing. That made me feel weird but I didn't dwell on it.

"Helga, please, get off I-"

"Yes'm!" Just as fast as she was on him she was off.

For one so loud she was short. She barely came up to my chest. She quickly brushed herself then looked over at me. She blanched at the site of me and whispered like a prayer, "My goodness." She quickly came over to me and started to brush the dirt off me. At first I hated the touch of her but after a second I kind of started to like it. Besides, now that she was dusting me off I didn't have to. Hallelujah! But most unexpectedly her hand started moving downward. Combined with her soft touch some things were rising. And it wasn't just my blush.

"Ummm . . . Helga?" My voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Helga stop it." Godric's commanding voice seemed to get through her.

She looked him questioningly and asked, "What?"

He inclined his head toward me and she looked at me than her hands. A blushed exploded on her face and she snatched her hands away from their place on me. "Sorry sorry sorry! Didn't mean to do that! I just can't help but be a mother to everyone and then I do something incredibly stupid like that and then-" She paused than a horrified look came onto her features, "Oh my goodness, I almost-! I almost touched a-a-a-" She looked back up at me and her blush came back with a vengeance.

The look on her face was priceless.

I started laughing so hard that I thought I was going to fall again. Thank goodness I didn't. I leaned against a tree and looked up (or more like down) at her. She blushed again, but I couldn't help but laugh again.

I felt a tight grip on my forearm and saw Godric scowling at me. "You can stop laughing at her now," he said between clenched teeth.

I stopped and looked at Helga. At first I didn't notice anything wrong until she picked up her face and looked at me before looking away. I instantly felt like an arse.

She had tears in her eyes and it was no doubt because of me. I pulled my arm away form Godric's tight grip and went over to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Helga. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I mean, I did but not in a cruel way. I mean I wouldn't laugh at you if-"

I then saw her shoulders shake and my stomach plummeted. Damnit, she was crying because of me.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

I looked up at Godric and saw he had murder in his eyes.

Shit. I'm dead.

Just when I thought Godric was going to lunge at me Helga gave a great hoot of laughter. I wasn't sure who was more surprised, Godric or I.

After a while Helga came up with tears in and laugher. "You sir-hic- are bad at apologies." I blushed at that and would've said something if she hadn't have interrupted me. "But good try though." She quickly wiped her tears and gave me a blinding smile. "I still don't know your name sir."

I inwardly flinched but muttered," Salazar Slytherin."

She smiled and sighed. "What a lovely name." She abruptly turned her head and asked Godric, "Now why haven't I heard of him, hmmm, Godric? Why haven't you told me of this gorgeous man right in front of me?"

I'm not sure who blushed first, Godric or me. "Helga!"

She giggled at him then looked up at me. "Sorry, but I have to pay you back for making me, of all people, blush!" Oddly enough that statement made me like her even more than before. I smiled and said, "Consider us equaled."

She stuck out her hand and said, "Let's shake on it." I was surprised by her action but laughed. "Sure why not?" We shook hands, with me laughing the whole time.

Hmmm. . . Maybe there were tolerable females out there.

She beamed at me before her gaze shifted toward Godric. She pinched her lips that gave it a cute quality to her face. I wanted to laugh but refrained myself from doing so. "Why so quiet Godric?"

I frowned at that question and turned to Godric. "Yeah, why are you quiet? Did I do something?"

Godric's head (which was bent toward the ground) swiftly came up. He gave me a surprised look and then he laughed that could only be described as his. "Now this is a strange turn of events is it not?" He smiled at me and asked, "Shouldn't I be asking that?" I

t took me a while but when I got it I smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, it should be." We smiled at each other for the longest time. It made me feel suddenly warm. That's when I heard Helga stomp her feet and our gazing was over.

"I'm missing something here and I don't like it! Not one bit! Uh-huh! Not in the least." She shook her head and stomped her foot again.

I smiled at her antics. "Yes'm, you are and there's nothing you can do about it." She pouted and stomped her foot again. I laughed.

"So-o-o-o-? How do you two know each other?" I said.

* * *

Yes, it is short. Deal with it!


End file.
